


the deeper i fall (the fear i'm in)

by kalkalash



Series: Avengers Mob AU [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mild Angst, emotionally stunted winterhawk, if i get brave there could be smut, mild sexy times, should be fine right?, we dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalkalash/pseuds/kalkalash
Summary: It started after a mission. After a screaming match because they were both two stubborn mules who refused to give an inch.Somewhere in between though, the anger evolved into passion.And Clint found that he didn’t mind.





	the deeper i fall (the fear i'm in)

**Author's Note:**

> so this is a continuation of my first work in this mob universe-- i'd recommend you read the first just to know the setup of this AU  
> just to clarify half this story will happen before the first installment, and the other half will pick up from where it's referenced in the first installment...hope that makes sense? you'll get it i promise  
> hope you enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT: just realized i didn't post the entirety of the first chapter for some reason, so here it is! sorry!

“What the fuck?” Clint panted. Bucky gave him a side eyed look, looking perfectly unbothered, the little bastard.

“What?” he said innocently.

“Come on! We were arguing and then… this!” He said, gesturing to the fact that they were naked and tangled in the cheap sheets of Clint’s bed.

“Do you regret it?” Clint thought about the blinding bliss he’d experienced mere seconds ago.

“No…” he slowly said, and a smug grin rose on Bucky’s face. Clint had to take that down. “Definitely not the best though.”

“Well, we’ll see about that next time.” Bucky replied, as he rose from the bed to hunt down his clothes that had been strewn across the room in haste. Clint’s mind though, caught on two little words.

“Next time?” he said, rising from the covers. He had been under the impression that this was what the young’uns called an one night stand. Bucky didn’t even seem to hear his question as his hands froze on a light pink shirt, and a smirk grew on his face as he read the printed text.

“Taylor Swift fan huh?” Clint blinked back, then hardened in defense of his favorite singer.  

“Haters gonna hate.” he challenged and, Bucky just chuckled before carefully placing the shirt on a chair. Clint still didn’t get an answer for his question and was thinking about whether he should ask again before Bucky spoke.

“To answer your question, I kissed you first, right, so I kinda owe you. Eye for an eye, type deal. So whenever you wanna cash in, give me a call.” Bucky’s proposition sounded like a business deal and frankly Cint was not surprised. Bucky and emotions were the furthest things from each other, like Taylor Swift and Katy Perry.

“What if I don’t want to?” Clint asked, his petulant self peeping out. Bucky’s grin was shark-like.

“Oh believe me, you will.”

“Fuck you.” Clint said. In response, the door slammed closed.

Clint was determined never to cash in.

* * *

It turned out that Clint did not possess the willpower that he thought he did.

But at least he waited a week before pushing him against the closest wall. (That was respectable enough, right?)

The thing was that now Clint knew what was hidden behind Bucky’s dark plain hoodies and navy blue jeans and his hands itched for another touch. Every time he closed his eyes, he could imagine the smooth muscle littered with scars that probably had stories to rival his own.

Put that urge together with large amounts of alcohol and set it after a  long grueling mission for the Commandos and there went Clint’s willpower out the window.

“I can’t believe you held out a whole week,” Bucky panted out, with his back pressed against the wall, stretching his neck, allowing Clint to press hot kisses against the skin.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t want to give you the satisfaction,” Clint mumbled, as he bit the skin under Bucky’s earlobe. Bucky moaned and fiercely caught Clint’s lips.

“Well then,” Bucky said, pulling back, “maybe I can satisfy you.” Clint watched as Bucky lowered to his knees, placing his hands on the sides of Clint’s legs. He slowly trailed them up and finally reached the waistband of Clint's jeans, and undid the button.

Clint let out a puff of air and Bucky peered up at him through his stupidly long lashes.

“Something wrong?”

“Nothing. Stop teasing and get on with it.” Clint growled.

“Oh darlin’, I haven't even begun teasing you yet.” Bucky said, grinning predatorily. Was it bad that Clint was horribly turned on by those words?

Bucky refocused on Clint’s growing bulge and started mouthing it through the fabric.

As Clint's mind was a little distracted from the pleasure that he was experiencing, he didn't notice Bucky somehow being able to grab the zipper of his jeans with just his teeth and pulling down. Finally, a breath of cold air for Clint's crotch.

“ _Oh my god_ ,” Clint thought. As though he could hear his thoughts,. Bucky flashed him a grin, before pulling down Clint's jeans and carefully taking Clint's cock out of his underwear. At the one touch, Clint felt the blood in his body rushing down, making him feel drunk.

Bucky pressed kisses to the inside of Clint's thighs but carefully avoided his length, only ever gently nudging it with his cheek. Clint pressed his palms against the wall, steadying himself as the anticipation built for him.

Suddenly, Bucky’s tongue licked over Clint’s slit and Clint bucked his hips involuntarily. Bucky slowly pressed a kiss to the head of his cock and slowly took him in, hollowing his cheeks right away.

Clint felt as if he was on cloud nine. Bucky’s mouth was wet and hot and just so perfect wrapped around his length.

“ _Fuck,_ I could have you doing this all day.” Bucky hummed in appreciation, eyes closed in pleasure.  Clint had to admit; Bucky was the most enthusiastic person to ever him head. Then, another thought occurred to him.

“You like this, don’t you?” he said, looking down at Bucky, grinning wildly. “You like sucking my cock and tasting my skin?” With a surge of confidence, Clint grabbed the hair on Bucky’s head, and forced him to take in even more.

Bucky let out a greater moan, and then flattened his tongue against Clint’s cock, slowly dragging down to play at the tip. His fingers had come up to slowly pump at his shaft, setting a torturously slow tempo that (thank the heavens) eventually became faster.

Clint could feel himself about to be in the haze of an orgasm, when Bucky suddenly pulled himself Clint’s cock with an obscene pop.

“Why'd you stop jackass?” he asked, voice strangled.

“Patience, grasshopper. I didn't want you to come already.” Bucky said, as he rose with an irritating grin on his face. Clint roughly grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him to Bucky’s room.

“Honestly, some days I want to strangle you with my bare hands.” Clint muttered, as he shoved the door open and pushed Bucky onto the cluttered bed.

* * *

**** Clint was awake. 

He’d been so for an hour now, head on Bucky’s cool left arm as if it were a pillow, a worn quilt covering the both of them. 

He should have quietly slipped out and made his way to his room before Steve noticed. But instead, he had stayed. (It wasn't like Clint made the best of decisions). 

The night before, and a little bit of the morning to be honest, was amazing. Bucky was certainly talented, though Clint would never dare say that straight to his face. Instead of still being blissed out in pleasure though, Clint was feeling a little...upset. 

Which circled back to why Clint hadn’t left. Ever since he had woken up, the words of their arrangement had been on repeat in his head. What did Bucky say? Yes, it was an _ ‘an eye for an eye’  _  type deal. Bucky had kissed him first, so he had owed him, and he had certainly paid back  _ very well.  _ So for all intents and purposes, the arrangement was over this morning. 

At least, that's what Clint thought, and he’d been trying to think of a loophole for a goddamned hour. Hence, why he hadn't left. 

Clint should have just stuck to one night stands with women that he would probably never meet again. Why the hell did he have to go get himself involved with Bucky out of all people? And why did Bucky have to be so freaking good at it?

Underneath him, Bucky suddenly shifted and Clint willed himself to be completely still until he heard Bucky’s sleepy growl. 

“I know you're awake, idiot.” 

_How in the_ _fuck?_ _His eyes weren't even open._ “I would have slept longer if it wasn't for your snoring in my ear.” 

Bucky flopped over, throwing his right arm and leg over Clint, effectively trapping him. His nose now touched the side of Clint’s head, and when he spoke, Clint could feel Bucky’s breath on his ear. 

“I. Don't. _Snore_.” 

That had to be one of the least sexist sentences in the universe, and yet Clint could still feel the warm beginning of arousal. 

“You're delusional.” Clint managed to push out. 

“Shut up if you wanna sleep more.” Bucky squeezed him tighter as if he was a giant teddy bear rather and pulled the blanket to cover the both of them. Within minutes, Clint felt Bucky’s breath evening out as sleep claimed him.

Didn't snore, his ass.

* * *

 

When Clint woke up again, he was surprised that he'd even fell asleep. And more surprised to find no Bucky beside him. He quickly sat up straight, about to push the covers off him when he realized that on the corner of the bed, the clothes that Bucky pulled off of him in haste last night were neatly folded. 

Ok, so Bucky was out of the room, his clothes were basically handed to him, and from there it didn't take a genius to figure out what he should do next. 

Clint sighed regretfully at the end of their arrangement and took a moment to himself before jumping off the bed to slide on his jeans. He almost had half his shirt on before he finally noticed Bucky standing in the doorway, wearing a worn tank and sweats, and lightly smirking at him. (It basically took all of Clint’s willpower to not flinch in surprise). 

“How long were you there for?” Clint asked, as he slowly pulled his shirt down his ribs, not meeting Bucky’s eyes because of a sudden rise in self consciousness. Bucky raised a singular eyebrow. 

“One, I’m concerned that you didn’t notice me earlier. Two, I saw all that last night, so no need to be nervous, and finally…” 

Clint knew what was coming. He’d had enough experience. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I’ll get out of your hair.” He said, waving Bucky off. 

“Well, I was just about to say that I’m making breakfast so…” Bucky trailed off, eyes looking off to the side. Clint stared at him in complete disbelief. 

“Um, that’s not really how this is supposed to go.”

“Really? Then how should it be going?”

_ You should be pushing me down the hall to my room, and for the next week we’d make weird eye contact and avoid each other, until we see one of us moving on with someone else,  _ Clint thought in his mind, but didn’t dare to actually say a word, instead resorting to his hilarious wit. 

“Never mind. I hope you know that cereal doesn’t count as ‘making breakfast’.”

Bucky scoffed. “I’ll have you know that there is an art to making cereal. You can’t pour too much milk in it you know? Makes it all soggy.”

Clint only rolled his eyes as he walked past Bucky’s body blocking the doorway and practically sprinted to the bathroom because he liked to over think in private. 

_ Ok, ok, _  Clint contemplated, as he looked at himself in the mirror. Bucky hadn’t explicitly said anything about the arrangement ending, which meant that it didn’t have to, right? Not unless Clint could find a way. 

Of course, after twenty minutes in the bathroom, his superior brain skills had still not come up with a method to secure Bucky’s services one more time. 

“The bacon’s gonna burn if you don’t hurry up!” he heard Bucky’s muffled voice call out, and Clint took one last glance at the mirror and quickly made sure his face looked at least mildly presentable before rushing out of the bathroom. 

“Wow, you’ve really outdone yourself.” Clint said, distracted from his earlier thoughts by the spread of food laid out on the table. There was a pan of scrambled eggs, bacon, hash browns, a variety of fruit and even muffins that Clint was sure that Bucky stole from Steve’s secret stash. Clint quickly grabbed a seat, not even waiting for Bucky to join him. 

Bucky walked out of the kitchen, a look of question on his face. 

“Uhh, why are you eating the food that I made for myself?”

“You said you were making breakfast for us!”

“I was, until you made that cereal crack.” he said, sitting down.

“Are you telling me that you would’ve eaten the whole thing by yourself?”

“Well, I do tend to have a bigger appetite when I go at it a couple of times.” Bucky smirked at Clint’s surprised face, before digging in himself, blissfully unaware of Clint’s thoughts completely in overdrive.  

That’s right, wasn’t it? Clint and Bucky did go at it more than a couple of times, and if Clint’s recollections were correct, and if Bucky held up his whole “eye for an eye policy”... 

They both kept eating in relative silence after, mostly because Clint was just trying to find the right way to word his realization to Bucky, and therefore its implications except Bucky seemed to take the silence a different way. 

“Look,” Bucky sighed, suddenly dropping his fork, “We don’t have to be weird about it. We’re still friends.”

“No, I’m fine. I don’t regret anything.”

“Good. What’s done is done.” Bucky affirmed. Clint twirled his fork in his hand.

“What…what if it wasn’t done?” Clint slowly asked, meeting Bucky’s eyes.

“What do you mean?”

“Um, so well, eye for an eye right?” 

“Yeah?”

“So you took one eye last week, but last night, I think I took two--”

“You more than definitely took two eyes, alright.” A shark like grin spread on Bucky’s face, making Clint flush. 

“Right, so that means that I owe you an eye.”

“By the rules, yes.”

“So we aren’t really done, are we?”

Bucky leaned back in his chair, a cocky smirk on his face.

“I guess not.”

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments appreciated!!  
> ps: if there are any ARMY's out there...i got the title from House of Cards! :)


End file.
